


My favorite flower is you

by Littlespacemoon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hyunlix, M/M, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlespacemoon/pseuds/Littlespacemoon
Summary: Prince Felix has been locked up in the castle since the moment he was born. Everyone in the village thinks he’s a threat to everything and everyone.Hyunjin, the son of a rich family, gets dared to enter the lonely castle on the hill.Surprised, he realizes that the prince living there isn’t a bloodthirsty monster, but a lonely boy in desperate need of a friend.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	1. Prologue

A snowy landscape. A forest, filled with white trees. A hill. On top of the hill, a castle.   
Inside the castle, a boy.   
His hair as golden as the sun, his eyes as blue as the ocean. His skin, fair and light, with golden freckles creating constellations across his face. 

His beauty so immense that he seems unreal.   
He would have had tons of women after him. 

Everyone in the village would consider him as someone sent from heaven to protect them. A guardian angel, maybe.   
Everyone would have loved him. 

If only he wasn’t locked up in the castle, considered a threat to everyone. A threat to every living thing, even himself. 

If only everyone could have thought about him without feeling fear, maybe he could have come out once a while. Made some friends. 

That was not the case, unfortunately. No one knew about his beautiful blue eyes. No one knew about his hair, golden as the sun. No one could ever create constellations out of his freckles. 

Because Prince Felix has been locked up since birth. No one has ever seen him, only heard stories. Stories about a horrendous monster that lived in the castle above the town. 

No one knows how lonely he is. How bad he wants to have a friend.   
How he, just for once, wanted to feel warmth in his cold heart.


	2. A snowy forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Thank you so much for all the hits and kudos! I hope you’ll enjoy this chapter as well :))

_Hyunjin_

“Come on Hyunjin! Don’t be a wimp.” Jeongin says and looks at me, his eyes sparkling with anticipation.

“Why do I have to do it?” I groan, looking at my friends.

“Because you’re the bravest one of us and you got the dare. What are you so scared of anyway?” Minho puts his hands in his pockets. I look up towards the hill above town.

“It’s the cursed castle! We’ve all heard the stories of the monster that lives there. I’m not going to risk my life because of a stupid dare.”

I get up, feeling six pairs of eyes looking at me, before I turn around and grab my red cape.

“If you go, I’ll convince my father to cancel your engagement with my sister.” Chan’s voice cuts the silence like a knife. My head shoots up and my eyes meet his.

“Are you serious?” I ask, my voice shaking. He nods.

“All you have to do is to go to the castle and pick a flower from the garden. The flowers that grow there can’t be found anywhere else.” Chan continues. I scoff.

“It’s winter. How am I supposed to pick a flower if there’s snow on the ground?”

“It’s a magic castle, my friend.” Jisung puts his arm around my shoulders and points at the big stone building. “Do you accept this challenge?”  
I look over at Chan.

“You swear that you’ll cancel my engagement?”  
Another nod.

“Well then. I will see you tonight.” I say before turning around.  
The snow below my feet crunches, and as it starts to snow, I feel myself chuckle.

The engagement happened a year ago. Me, the son of a rich family, was forced to propose to Chan’s sister, the daughter of the mayor. An engagement that would lead to a marriage that would most likely ruin my life and take my freedom away.  
I wouldn't have time for things like running in the woods or exploring the world. Nope. Just take care of my wife and kids.  
I never wanted that. Maybe I will want kids in the future, but I want to have them with someone I love, not someone I’m forced to marry.

As my thoughts wander, the snowflakes get bigger and bigger, and the temperature drops. My boots are made for icy forest paths, made by the best shoemaker in town, but I still slip here and there.  
I look around, watching the snow covered trees around me. The forest seems almost dead; not a sound, only the snow below my feet. Is this already the kingdom of the monster? The town is right at the foot of the hill, and I can still see my friends throwing snowballs at each other.

As I look in the opposite direction, I can see a bit of the castle.The highest tower, higher than all the trees in the forest.  
I shiver when a snowflake falls on my nose, making me realize how cold it’s getting. My feet start moving again and soon I’m standing a few meters away from the big gates of the castle.

“Come on Hyunjin. You can do this.” I swallow and feel my heart beat faster.  
My gloved hand reaches up to the big gate and I slowly push it forward, surprised by the fact that it’s unlocked.  
I walk through the front yard but I can’t see any flowers, and I groan as I realize that they probably are in the backyard.  
I can do this.

Once again my gloved hand reaches out, but this time, to knock on the big wooden door.

“Is anyone home?” My voice shakes and the wind blows through my long hair as I start to realize that this was a very bad idea.

The door opens and a deep voice suddenly breaks the silence.  
“Come in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated holidays!


	3. Blue eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Unfortunately, school has started for me and since it's my last semester I need to focus on that, but I'll try to update as often as I can!

_Hyunjin_

“Who are you?” the voice says.  
It really sounds like a monster. Or does it?

“Hello, uh… sir. My name is Hyunjin, I'm from the town. Could you please help me?”

“Help you with what?”

“I need to pick a flower from your garden.”

“Why would you need to do that?”

“I uh… I need to bring one of your flowers to my friends. It will lead one of them to cancel my engagement. It would truly mean a lot if you could help me.” I look down, seeing my black gloves getting covered by the snow, that gets thicker by the minute. “With one flower from your garden I can get my freedom back.”  
My heart starts beating faster as I hear footsteps coming towards the door, towards me.

I hold my breath. This is it. He… _it_ is going to kill me now.  
I close my eyes, getting ready for the worst.  
But nothing happens.

“Freedom…?” the voice says. Except it’s not just a voice now; no, it’s a boy. A boy my age, with golden hair and blue eyes, his skin as fair as the snow. I look at him up and down: it certainly looks like he comes from wealth. He’s wearing clothes similar to mine, with black leather pants, a burgundy shirt and a red cape. His hands aren’t gloved, and I can see some weird shapes going from his arm all the way to the fingertips. As my eyes trail back to his face, a crown on his head becomes visible.  
My breath hitches.

“Yes, sir… uh.. Your majesty.”  
The boy is about to reply when something makes him clutch his chest. He bends over, holding his hand above his heart, while grimacing.

Strangely, I find myself lunging towards him, catching him before he can hit the marble floor.

“Are you okay?!” I ask, holding onto the boy, looking down at him. He slowly nods.

“Could you please take me to my room?” He asks. “You can follow Lotus.”

I’m about to ask who Lotus is, when a big white dog appears behind us.

“I guess you’re Lotus.”  
The dog wiggles its tail and leads me into the haunted castle.

As the son of one of the richest families, I know what it’s like to bathe in money. My friends, on the other hand, are all sons of farmers. Well, except for Chan.

My house is one of the most beautiful ones in the country, but this castle was a thousand times more.  
The red drapes hanging on the sides of the big windows, gracefully held together with a white ribbon. The floor is marbled, with a big red carpet going all the way up to the stairs, and then gets t divided into two, following the bifurcated stairs on each side of the hall.  
Lotus turns around every now and then to make sure that I’m following him, while he wiggles his tail.

The whole castle is surrounded by some kind of aura, but it’s not a dark and scary one, like everyone says. No, it's bright and welcoming. Full of life.

Lotus barks as we reach the feet of the stairs.

“Can you hold on to the railing for a moment, your highness? I can carry you.” I say, looking at the boy’s face. He slowly nods.

“Please call me Felix.” he replies and smiles weakly.  
I smile back while I crouch down in front of him, waiting for him to hop on.  
As Felix does so, I start walking up the big stairs, holding his legs around my waist.

When we reach the platform where the stairs divide, the big dog leads me towards the left side.

For some reason, my mind keeps telling me to turn back. I start looking for anything in the vast corridor I can use to defend myself if Felix attacks me, before I remember that the so called bloodthirsty monster is laying on my back, too weak to stand and probably unconscious.  
He can’t harm me, right?

“We’re here, Felix.” My voice breaks the silence, and I feel Felix lifting his head from my shoulder.

“Thank you, Hyunjin.”  
My hand reaches out to the handle and I open the big white door which leads us into a big chamber with a gigantic bed next to the window.

Lotus walks up to the bed and jumps up on it, while Felix slowly slides off my back. Our eyes meet and his face looks so tired that it makes me wonder what he possibly could be doing in here that was so exhausting.

The golden haired prince walks up to his bed and sits down on it, his face immediately looking more alive.  
His gaze moves from the floor to the window and looks outside, where the snowstorm is raging.  
“How am I supposed to go home now?” I groan, rushing my hand through my hair.

“You should stay here tonight. The sun is starting to set and a lot of criminals wander through the forest at night.” Felix’s clear tone distracts my thoughts.

“S-sleep here?”

“Yeah.” his ice blue gaze meets my scared one. “What? Do you think I’ll kill you?”

“N-NO!” I say a bit too loudly to sound believable.

Felix chuckles. “That’s what I thought. I haven’t eaten you yet though, have I?”

“That’s a very good point. Alright then. I’ll stay here until the storm is over.”

“Lotus will bring you to the guest quarters. I need to rest some more. I guess we’ll see each other at dinner?” The prince says, removing the cape from his shoulders.

I nod, before Lotus jumps down and walks to the door.

“Get some rest, prince Felix.” I smile before exiting the room, closing the door behind me.


	4. A pair of red roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I've decided to try and write in both Hyunjin's and Felix' point of view, so at the top of every chapter there'll be a name, which idicates who's perspective the chapter is told in. This one took me longer than usual but that's okay :,) I may edit this chapter in the future cause I dont really like how it turned out, but I hope you like it <3

_ Felix _

  
  


As I open my eyes, Lotus’ big face pops up in front of me. 

I pat his cloudy face before looking around. 

“Is that boy still here?” I ask myself, but Lotus replies. 

A big “bark!”is enough to make me understand that the blond boy in fact, is still here.

My bare feet meet the cold floor, sending a shiver down my spine, and as my gaze moves to the window, I notice that the sun has already set. 

The burgundy shirt is tossed on the ground. When I’m about to pick it up, I see the flower on my desk. The small tulip is slowly losing its life, and before I can stop myself I walk over to it and put my hands around it. 

Lotus barks, making me react, and quickly putting away my warm hands. The red petals fall, one by one, making my stomach turn. 

“C’mon Lotus, let’s go meet our guest.”

  
  


Hyunjin is watching the big paintings in the first guest room when I knock, making his head turn. 

“Your highness!” his voice is steady, but I can still hear some fear in it. 

“Sorry I took so long.” I smile apologetically, but he quickly shakes it off. “And please, call me Felix.”

Hyunjin smiles back, nodding. 

He’s about to say something, when his stomach growls. 

“Sorry.” he chuckles. 

“Where are my manners! We have a guest and I’m letting him starve? Follow me, I’ll show you the kitchen.”

The sound of our boots echoes in the empty hallways, followed by small tap tap sounds from Lotus’ paws. 

The big kitchen welcomes us with the sweet smell of yesterday’s pie baking, and Hyunjin’s eyes immediately light up when he sees the half eaten apple pie on the marble table. 

“What would you like to eat?” 

“Anything is good.” he chuckles, scratching the back of his neck. I find myself smiling as I see his curious eyes looking around in the room, watching attentively every little detail on the curtains, on the walls, even on the flowers next to the window. 

We eat a decent meal, getting to know each other a little. We’re the same age, even though I look much younger than him. While Hyunjin has big shoulders and is very tall, I’m a head shorter, even with my boots on. I certainly don’t look 19. 

Hyunjin told me about the life in the village, while he had my full attention. We laughed a lot too. As our laugh dies out for the tenth time, his warm brown eyes meet my cold blue ones, and I feel my heart skip a beat. 

“I-uh… would you like to do something?” my voice is shaky and my eyes search frantically for something else than him to look at. A breadcrumb. Absolutely perfect. 

“Of course! Do you have any board games?” Hyunjin’s eyes lit up, making me lift my gaze from the very interesting crumb. 

“Yeah, in the Room of the Roses. Do you have anything specific in mind?” 

He nods before we walk side by side down the empty halls of my haunted home. 

  
  
  


We played for hours, Hyunjin and I. Up to the point where we were startled by the snoring of Lotus, who’d fallen asleep next to the warm fireplace. 

The boy in front of me shared stories, and I shared some of my own, but never revealing too much. 

We’re laying with our backs on the soft red mat, watching the paintings on the ceiling, making up stories about them. Lotus is still fast asleep, breathing softly behind us. Our blond hair is all mixed up on the mat, making us notice that we have the same shade of yellow, bright and light like the sun. 

I’m telling Hyunjin about how I used to sit here as a kid watching the butterflies outside fly past the big windows, when something red catches my eye. A bouquet of roses. 

Red as blood, they stand on a little table across the room. I feel my heavy body lift from the floor as my legs shakily take me to the other side of the room, right where the roses are. 

Lotus wakes up. 

Hyunjin stands up.

My sight gets darker and darker, until the only thing I see are the petals of those damned flowers. 

I can hear my steps. I can hear my shaky breath. I can hear Lotus barking and barking, but it doesn’t help. Not this time. I can hear how concerned the boy behind me is. He calls my name but I don’t reply. What is his name? I can’t remember it. 

I can feel the warmth rushing through my veins all the way to my fingers. The warmth, the life, my whole self is accumulating in my fingertips. It’s all there. My hands find the flowers, wrapping themselves around the delicate petals. Lotus starts biting my cape, trying to make me back away, and I can feel the boy grabbing my arm, but I resist. The energy flows around me, inside me, until I realize what I'm doing. I try to pull my hands away, but it’s too late now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, I dont exactly know if I'll continue this story. I have a few ideas but I'm very busy lately and the inspiration and will to write is getting smaller as time passes, so I'll see how long this will go on. If you want me to keep posting, please let me know! Every coment, kudo and hit makes my day and motivates me to continue!
> 
> (ps, i made a tumblr! the username is the ame as here, and i'll write short one shots and take prompt requests from anyone who wants to send in!)


End file.
